This invention relates generally to devices which are employed for towing vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to devices which mount to the fifth wheel of a tractor and are adapted for towing a truck.
A number of boom assemblies are specifically adapted for attachment to a truck for purposes of towing a truck or other large vehicle. A number of such assemblies are specifically adapted for mounting to the fifth wheel of a tractor so that the tractor provides the motive power for towing the vehicle. Many of the prior art boom assemblies function to lift the front en of the truck at a relative position wherein a significant downward force is applied to the rear of the tractor during the towing process. The downward force tends to pivot the frame of the tractor about the rear axles. The front end of the tractor is consequently "lightened" or tends to lift. In extreme cases, safe operation of the towing vehicle is jeopardized due to the light front end.
Various devices to which the patent relates are disclosed in the following references which are identified below by patentee and U.S. Pat. No.:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Krisa 4,861,221 Plant 4,842,472 Bilas 4,797,058 Morton 4,555,214 Hubert 4,544,175 Skala et al 4,149,643 Flaugh 4,316,617 Parkes 4,047,733 Mosling 2,325,869 ______________________________________